


Important To Adapt

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tamora Calhoundottir and Felix Fixitson, a married couple from the Island of Berk, of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, had both been warriors in the war between the Vikings and Dragons.





	Important To Adapt

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2013 for a three sentence fanfic prompt that was "Hero's Cuties HTTYD AU."

Tamora Calhoundottir and Felix Fixitson, a married couple from the Island of Berk, of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, had both been warriors in the war between the Vikings and Dragons— Felix was more on the side of fixing things that the dragons had destroyed, and Tamora was more on the side of destroying dragons.

So, when young Hiccup Haddock had changed things after three centuries of fighting, while it certainly was new and different to have a creature that they had been taught to destroy and despise being nearby, it was important to adapt.

So, once the Berk Dragon Academy was well established by Hiccup and the other teens who had changed things so much, Tamora and Felix were among the first to request to learn how to ride dragons.


End file.
